Her Boys, Their Girl
by Spirit of the Moon
Summary: NARUSAKUSASU She misses her boys and they miss her. Can they last until they are together again? And what will happen then? A Team 7 relationship story.


Her Boys, Their Girl

T

NARUSAKUSASU - yes all of team 7 together. A sweet one-shot threesome. Fluff, sap, WAFF

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just write for the wonder of it.

It was official, she missed her boys. Missed them something terrible. There were two empty spaces in the bed, and the pleasant heat she was so used to was not there to chase off the slight chill of the autumn air. There was no gentle breathing and no slight snoring. No hand thrown about her waist in the night and no accidental welcome-unwelcome groping in the night. She moved, she hadn't slept all night. If she buried her nose in the sheets she could catch the lingering smells her boys had left behind, but there wasn't much longer she could go without washing the sheets.

Two days had turned into four, four into eight, a single week into four. She was still waiting. She was losing more and more sleep. The smells were no longer in the sheets, and now the cold was worse. The wind was howling, and the house felt so empty, like the bed she mused. She'd been told that day, not much longer, they'll be home soon. Patronizing hypocrites, she hadn't been able to think of anything else. They weren't going home to an empty house; they weren't missing the most important people in their lives. She wasn't missing just one, she was missing two. Two thirds of her being gone, without knowing when it would come back.

She missed her boys.

They were miserable, they missed their girl. The air was cold, even with the other there, because she wasn't there to offer up that last bit of warmth that made the night's winds untellable. No matter how they moved, how they touched, there was one missing in such an obvious way it clutched at their hearts. The fairer one takes the role of the body the other can roll into, and the other is the one he can feel like he can protect, but even that leaves an empty feeling. If it wasn't for their whispers of good times, they wouldn't sleep at all.

Work, they were trying to keep their minds on the work, or in case of the darker one, off his terminally empty stomach. They couldn't stop willy nilly to fill it. But the kisses behind the trees are keeping him going, the words that follow giving him motivation. After all, a pair of lips are missing in these interactions, and it's painfully obvious. And as they listen to the others talk at random about who's waiting for them, one listens in painful silence as the other gets to speak about their girl as if she belonged only to him. We're her boys, it pounds in his heart, and she's mine as much as yours. And then it hurts all over again, when they sleep next to each other and the fairer one whispers his apology for having to put up his façade. It's always the two, never the three.

They missed their girl.

It's when her tired green eyes are staring at the ceiling that Sakura realizes the pillows propped against her like the bodies she misses are really poor substitutes. The one to her right doesn't move like a tadpole every five minutes and the other can't bury its face in her hair. She has to stop her realizations just to remind herself that not only can pillows not move at all, they don't have faces to bury in hair either. It's not until those very inanimate pillows move that Sakura, feels like she's losing it. But when hot breath ghosts over her lips before she's kissed and a second pair press to her forehead and they switch places she makes sense of the happenings.

Naruto is too happy to notice the gentle slip of tears down his pink haired girl's face. And Sasuke is even farther gone, now burying his face in her hair to make up for lost nights and sleep he'd thought he'd never get again. Naruto just cups her face and kisses her again, and she's so happy that she grabs him and pulls him down. And then she pulls Sasuke in too. Before long, those two poor substitute pillows are gone, thrown on the floor, and two warm bodies take their place. Sasuke with his face in her hair, Naruto moving to get comfortable. And Sakura just happy to be able to touch them both, while the rest of the village remains unaware of their life and the love between them.

The next morning, she'll grab them both by the hand and pull them outside, though Naruto shouldn't be there. She'll pull them down the street holding _both_ their hands. And people will stare. Naruto will kiss her in public, which he's not supposed to do, and Sasuke will hold him when Sakura starts to look at the cute baby clothing with Ino, another no-no. And she will kiss them both, right in front of the Hokage herself. And then she will show to everyone, the rings the three of them share, and Sasuke will smile at Naruto, who will kiss him, before kissing her. And Sasuke will take their hands to lead them back home.

And the next time they both leave, people will understand that Sakura isn't just missing just one person, she's missing two. And Naruto will get to talk about Sakura as Sasuke does, and they will be able to walk into their home without a worry. But Sakura will still miss her boys when they're not there, and Sasuke and Naruto will miss their girl when she can't be around. But next time, they won't be hiding that fact.

And it'll all be okay.

OWARI


End file.
